(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stake cover for covering the top of a tree stake, post stake and the like and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a plastic protective stake cover which can be quickly mounted over the top of a metal stake.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of covers for attaching and mounting on stakes used with trees, plants, tents, fences and the like. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,506 to Morin and 3,814,118 to Larson, two different types of tent stake covers or guards are disclosed to prevent injury to persons walking around a tent. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,845 to Laronde, a tongue and grove post cover is described. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,536 to Bender and 6,076,807 to Spence, fence or deck post caps are illustrated for mounting on top of a post. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,913 to Puckett, a bollard cap or safety post cap is illustrated for mounting on top of a pipe section. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,998 to Roy, an extruded plastic sheath is disclosed for covering the length of a steel T-post. The sheath includes an external spine with studs for attaching fence wire thereon.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject plastic protective stake cover used for mounting on the top of a metal stake.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to cover the top of a metal stake and prevent injury should someone fall and hit the top of the protective stake cover when working or playing near the stake.
Another object of the invention is the stake cover includes a split housing which can be quickly attached to the top of a standard metal stake having a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped cross section. Also and if necessary, the stake cover can be adapted for attaching to the top of other types of stakes.
Yet another object of the invention is the stake cover is make of hard plastic for extended life, the cover is inexpensive and roughed in construction and it can be reused when a stake is removed.
The protective stake cover includes an elongated split housing having a first housing half releasably attached to a second housing half. The split housing is adapted for receipt around an upper portion of a metal stake having a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped cross section. The split housing, when the first and second half are joined together, includes an exterior with a rounded top portion, a center portion and a lower portion. The lower portion has a groove therearound for receiving one end of a rope used in holding a tree, bush, plant or other item in an upright position. The inside of the first and second housing halves include an elongated channel with an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped cross section contoured for receiving one half of the upper portion of the metal stake. Along the length of the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d channel are a plurality of rib cavities for receiving ribs. The ribs are spaced along a length of the top portion of the metal stake. Also, the inside of the first and second halves include a stake top cavity for receiving a top of the metal stake therein.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of stake covers when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments of the disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.